The Alchemist and The Genius
by XxBookGirlxX
Summary: While trying to bring back his brother and his body,Edward instead finds himself in the midst of Artemis Fowl,after being dragged through the gates and it's secrets.Will Edward find out how to bring his brother back in this new odd world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Artemis Fowl. I stole but edited some of my beginning from Taneya.

**The Alchemist and The Genius**

Chapter 1: Alchemist meets genius

The boy kneeled in the middle of the hand drawn circle, even more complex than those all over his bare chest, feet and arms. He wore simple black pants, and a leather brown belt. His face was set with determination as his hands touched the circle at the same time. A lightning blue light filled the room.

'You will come back.' He thought, thinking of his younger brother. Then the light was gone, and so was the boy.

Artemis Fowl II glared at the screen of his laptop, the glowing screen casting an electric blue light that was not suppose to be there.

A loud thump and the slight tremor that followed provoked no immediate action other than a pause in Artemis' typing and the blue light was gone. "Butler?" The large man reached into his black jacket and pulled out a Desert eagle. The huge body guard quickly walked over the desk and stood behind his young charge, leaning over him to look at the new window the youth had brought up on the screen. It was divided into several sections, showing live video feed from all over Fowl Manor. A single pale finger pointing to a section drew the bodyguard's eyes. A small, unmoving figure was lying on its side in a room that was just a few doors down the hall from the room they were occupying. It was shirtless, and one arm seemed to be metal, as well as one of the shoeless feet. The figure was obviously male and was blond, his long hair that was braided laid on the floor, wearing black pants, and a wide brown belt.

When a thorough examination of the screen revealed no other intruders or irregularities, Artemis rose from his chair.

"Let's pay our new guest a little visit, shall we?" Butler just replied with a quick nod of the head, and crossed over to the door in a few broad steps. Artemis walked to the door and out, following Butler, who had proceeded to walk down the hall and was now opening the door with one hand, cautiously. He held the gun in his other meaty hand, cocked and ready for firing.

Butler swung the door open, which was silent on its hinges, due to frequent oiling. He had his gun trained on the young man in an instant. Artemis stood in the doorway while Butler stalked closer to the unmoving figure, about to bend down and check for a pulse. Suddenly, the boy stirred and mumbled, "Alphonse? Wait a minute... where in the world…?" He propped himself up on his knees and hands, with his head down, unaware of Artemis and Butler, who were watching him closely. Then he managed to stand and finally realized there was a gun pointing at him.

"May I inquire how you got into my house?" Artemis inquired. The boy stared at him blankly. "Come now, don't you think I want to know how you evaded all my security cameras? Let me assure you, there is no easy way to get in- or out- of this house. Maybe, somehow, you used your small size to your advantage though." The boy could only have been four foot five.

Artemis saw the left eye of the boy twitch, and his face flushed bright red. His golden eyes filled with anger.

"Are you callin' me short? I'll teach you to call me short!" With that the boy clapped his metal hand against his real one together. There was a small flash of blue and there was a rumbling beneath their feet. A rock jutted out in front of Butler taking him by surprise, and catching him square in the chest. Butler was thrown back into the wall and Artemis studied the boy with interest, arms folded across his chest._ He just clapped his hands together, _Artemis thought,_ how is that possible? He made stone jut out from the floor! Speaking of the floor... _

"You know that carpet cost quite a bit of money. It was hand crafted in Switzerland." Artemis said calmly while frowning. The boy was seething. Then, out of the blue there was a noise like a ripe watermelon being hit and the boy fell to the floor, unconscious. Holly appeared, hovering above the boy.

"I can't leave you alone for a second." She said, shaking her head. "What are you up to now? Kidnapping a boy with super natural abilities?" By now Butler had gotten to his feet and slung the boy over his shoulder.

"Hmmm... always blame the criminal genius." Artemis said tartly. Artemis couldn't see through Holly's LEP helmet, but was sure she was staring at him flatly.

"So, what, he just showed up and started wreaking havoc?"

"Actually, that's not far from the truth." She landed lightly on the ground and pulled off her helmet, shaking out her hair, reminding Artemis of the time they first met.

"So how did he make all this happen?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Artemis said, which is not something you hear from a genius everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AF/FMA. I wish I did though...

**The Alchemist and The Genius**

**Chapter 2: Blue light**

Artemis frowned at his monitors for a second time that day. He rewound the footage again, replaying the scene of his encounter with the boy earlier. He also had the footage of the rooms under the room the boy had appeared in up. He did not like what he saw.

"It's physically impossible. It completely defies logic." He growled angrily.

"And yet, there it is. You even saw it with your own eyes!" Holly said with a hint of laughter in her tone. It wasn't everyday that you got to watch the great Artemis Fowl get stuck on a problem. Then again, it wasn't everyday that a boy suddenly showed up unconscious with a halo of blue light surrounding him in your house.

_**Blue light... **_Suddenly a thought occurred to Holly. "There was a blue light, like magic when he clapped his hands. Was it magic?" She leaned towards the screen, placing a hand on Artemis' chair.

"Don't you think I've already thought of that?" Artemis said irritably. "No, it's not magic. From what I'm seeing, that boy deconstructed matter, then reconstructed it in the form of a rock. Don't tell me you've seen magic do that." Artemis sighed. "It's more like alchemy come to life, except no gold."

"And he did it by clapping his hands together?" Holly asked him, scanning the screen.

Artemis nodded. "That seems to be what he did to make the rock happen. He clapped right before the rock jutted through the floor." Holly straightened herself, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, since you can't seem to figure it out, why don't you go ask him?"


End file.
